Delorean Tech Wiki
= Welcome to the DeLorean Tech Wiki! = The DeLorean Tech Wiki is DeLorean wiki meant to aggregate and unify all of the various DeLorean technical information in a single location. This is not necessarily intended to replace any existing resources, but rather to complement them by providing links to existing articles on other sites, as well as new information not easily found elsewhere. Focus This site is dedicated to maintaining, repairing, upgrading and modifying DeLoreans. It is intended for owners of all skill levels, from the mundane details of changing a tire or replacing a relay through to advanced procedures such as rebuilding transmissions, replacing engines, performance enhancements, and custom modifications. Due to the focus on DeLorean ownership, articles related to the history of the DeLorean vehicle, the original DeLorean Motor Company, John DeLorean, and other information that is not directly related to DeLorean repair, maintenance and upgrades, although interesting, are not represented here. Editing and Submitting Articles Being a wiki, anyone can contribute. We'd appreciate as much useful information as you can provide -- whatever you feel you can contribute. Wiki articles are very easy to create and edit. The best advice: ::Just jump right in! Don't worry about breaking anything. It's easy to fix, and we routinely monitor changes so we can put back anything that goes wrong. Just and start editing! Details on creating and editing articles and generally using a wiki can be found on the page. There is also a Yahoo Group, DMCTechWiki, where you can post any questions you may have about editing a wiki, or any suggestions you might have on how we can improve it. We request that you do not copy information verbatim from other sources unless you have permission. Even if you do have the best of intentions, we do not want to plagiarize other people's work and infringe on their copyrights. You are more than welcome to summarize their work, expand on it and provide links to it, but raw copies of material you do not have the rights to copy is not allowed. Discussing Articles Every article has a discussion section, including this one. Anyone may post there to ask about anything pertaining to that article or organization of the article's contents and related information. Please sign any discussions with your username by entering four tildes, ~~~~. Your signature will then automatically be added like so: Jangell 14:06, 10 February 2008 (MST) You can also post to the DMCTechWiki Yahoo Group with any wiki questions you may have, no matter how mundane or basic they may be. Verifying Accuracy If you submit anything, be sure to . This is the only way we have to verify your information. Anything that is not cited will be marked and eventually removed. If you would like to help verify the accuracy of the wiki, you can click the link in the toolbox and just read any article for accuracy. You can use the history at the top to see what has changed, and directly make edits. If you find something questionable, you can either update the article or mark it with a needed block as described in the , meaning that no one has yet verified its contents. You can click the "diff" link to see the changes to that article, and if it looks ok, you can click the "mark as patrolled" link to verify they are correct. If you have any questions, feel free to ask at the DMCTechWiki Yahoo Group. We'll be happy to help with any wiki issues. That's It! Please feel free to ask the DMCTechWiki Yahoo Group if you have any questions. Thanks for your contributions! Latest activity